Destiny
by alyssialui
Summary: Tom goes to Diagon Alley for his school supplies and stops at Ollivanders.


_A/N: Tom goes to Diagon Alley for his school supplies. RxR. FxF._  
__

_Submission for:_

_**Lamia's Weekly Quotespirational Challenge/Competition: **"That's just the boring name my mother gave me."_

_****Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: ****Perseus – Write about a young Tom Riddle._

_********Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: ********Eight of Diamonds: _Write about any character's wand choosing them__

__**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **_Phoenix feather, galleons, Diagon Alley_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Tom scowled at the blank wall that the barkeep was tapping at in a strange pattern. He thought magic was supposed to be interesting and wonderful but instead he was standing in a dingy alley that was just marginally cleaner than the orphanage kitchen.

The barkeep stepped back and Tom couldn't hold back his wonder as the bricks melted and he was hit by a wave of noises from the alley beyond. The older man gestured to the street, "Welcome to Diagon Alley, boy."

Tom walked forward, not even bothering to thank the old man as he stepped across the border. There were so many people walking up and down the street all dressed in funny-looking clothes. Some wore long robes and cloaks that brushed the cobblestone path and others wore large pointed hats. The street was filled with laughter and idle chatter of the passing wizards and witches and Tom just took it all in stride.

Once over the initial wonder, he remembered that he only had a limited time to get things done. He had used the meagre pounds that old fart had given him to get to the Leaky Cauldron and had just enough to get back home after he was done getting his school supplies. He looked down at his watch: 9:30. He had to be back to the orphanage by 3pm. Tom hoped he could get all his things by then. He riffled through his pocket and withdrew his school list.

Right at the top of the list was the item he had wanted the most - his wand. Tom walked the street in search of a store to get the wand. Though he felt a bit lost, he wouldn't ask anyone to direct him there. He was sure he was more than capable of finding it on his own.

He almost passed the dark looking shop if not for the excited child his age running out of the store with his own wand. Little sparks erupted from its tip as he smiled in glee, his mother walking calmly behind him. He looked up and read the sign above the door - 'Ollivander's Wand Shop'. Tom pushed open the door after they passed and was instantly assaulted by the smell of dust and the pressing darkness around him.

"Oh my boy, what can I do for you?" another old man asked him. He looked to be older than the time itself, and even wiser than his years.

Tom looked about him at all the boxes and then raised an eyebrow at the man. He was eleven and in a wand shop, what else could he want?

The old man chuckled as if recognizing his folly. "Silly me. Come this way for me,..."

"Tom," he offered.

"Oh, that's a nice name," the old man remarked offhandly as he began bustling about the cramped shop.

"No it's not," Tom said indignantly, "That's just the boring name my mother gave me."

"Ahh. To each his own I guess. I had a cousin named Tom. Nice fellow," the man muttered as he climbed a rickety ladder to pull a long box off a shelf.

He climbed down, opened the box and handed the wand to Tom. "Hawthorn, Veela hair, 7 1/2 inches."

Tom took the wand and before he could do anything, the man pulled it back, "No, completely wrong. Just one moment."

Tom scowled as the man disappeared again before returning with three more boxes. "Try these."

Tom took the first. He waved the wand lazily but nothing happened and the old man just shook his head. He tried the second and again, the old man just shook his head before taking it back. He tried the third, feeling a little silly and annoyed, but again nothing.

The old man tapped his chin and then said, "I think I know just the one. It's been waiting around for someone to take it home."

He disappeared again and came back with a long, thin white wand. Tom took it and instantly felt a strange surge running through the wood and through his right arm. His eyes widened and the old man smiled. He said, "Say 'lumos'"

"Lumos," Tom whispered, almost scared of what would happen. Instantly a bright light shone from the tip of the wand, illuminating the dusty little aisle they were standing in.

The old man smiled and handed Tom the box for the wand. "Definitely yours. Yew, phoenix feather, 13 1/2 inches. It has a brother wand around so I wonder who will get that one."

Tom smiled and paid the man before leaving, his day looking much brighter than it started. The old man took the galleons and placed it in his till. "Tom," he thought to himself, the name rolling off his tongue. "He will be very powerful one day."


End file.
